El sentimiento ( Amuto )
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Amu e Ikuto se encontraran en un parque? y si Ikuto se interesara por Amu, ¿pero esta se molesta con Ikuto por que no para de hacerla enojar?, ¿qué pasaría si Amu y Ikuto estuvieran en la misma clase?, ¿qué pasaría si Ikuto siente celos de Tadase? ... a leer se dijo...
1. 1- La noche en el parque

1.- La noche en el parque.

Estaba como siempre, andando por la calle mientras hablaba con mis charas, cuando sentí un hermoso sonido proveniente de un parque oscuro que por allí cerca había, me adentré sin pensarlo y mis charas asustadas me siguieron, llegamos a una especie de escaleras y pude ver la figura de un chico encima de las escaleras tocando el violín, tenia la luna de fondo y la luz que reflejaba su rostro, el rostro mas hermoso que e visto nunca después de la de tadase claro,lo mire y analice unos segundos, tenia los ojos azules zafiro al igual que su pelo que ondeaba con la brisa de la noche, su melodía era tan tranquila y profunda que me acerque un poco mas, pero esté de repente paró y me miro sorprendido para luego sonreír ¿pícaramente?.

-Parece que tengo una nueva admiradora... - Dijo mientras guardaba el violín- ¿Como?, perdona pero yo solamente sentí curiosidad acerca de quien estaba tocando esa melodía... - Respondí con mi típica pose de cool - ¿La niña se molestó? - Contesto mientras colgaba la funda del violín a su espalda y se acercaba a mi, me sentí nerviosa pero fingí estar bien- No soy una niña - Respondí molesta, quien se creía el para llamarme niña... - ¿Ah, no? - Contestó con una sonrisa picara y acercándose a mi rostro lentamente- n...no - ¡Por que tartamudeo ahora! es guapo pero es muy molesto hablar con el ... sentí como mis mejillas tornaban un color rojo pero quise hacer como que no me afectaba- Entonces si no eres niña, ¿no te importaría darme un beso cierto ? - Acabo diciendo el muy...¡quien se cree! me acaba de conocer y me dice esas cosas, mejor me voy de aquí y no es que esté huyendo - Pues si me importa, por que te acabo de conocer, me voy que llego tarde a mi casa,adiós - Dije para luego salir corriendo hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás, dejando a aquel chico sonriendo y con algunos pensamientos que ni quiero saber...

Llegue a mi casa y hay estaban, ami cantando como siempre, papa sacándole fotos y mama animándola, menuda familia la mía, camine por la escalera hasta llegar a mi habitación, cogí mi ropa interior y un pijama de color amarillo claro, entré al baño y me duche, enseguida salí vestida y me dirigí a la habitación, mis charas estaban armando jaleo como siempre, cantando y jugando, no tienen preocupaciones que bueno vivir así... me eche en la cama y miré al techo mientras recordaba esos ojos azules que me miraron tan de cerca.

- Será idiota, espero no volver a encontrármelo ... - Susurre abrazando un cojín que en mi cama tenia.

Mis charas cantaron y cantaron hasta que se aburrieron, vi como ellas se dormían y inmediatamente sentí como me dormía, mañana iba a ser un día duró, así que tenia que descansar bien...


	2. 2-Un alumno nuevo ¿Por qué a mi?

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

_2.- Un alumno nuevo... ¿Por qué a mí?_

_Al día siguiente me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, y baje a desayunar, antes de salir me mire en el espejo de la entrada y me arregle el flequillo..._

_- Bien, hoy será un día bastante bueno... - Sonreí para mí misma y salir de la casa rumbo a mi escuela, llegué y pude ver a rima en la entrada, la salude como todos los días y ella me sonrió, y pensar que rima cuando vino a la escuela era callada y casi nunca veía sus sonrisas, entramos para ir a la clase y pudimos ver a nagehiko, yaya, kairi y tadase hablando tranquilamente mientras caminaban, cogí de la mano a rima y nos acercamos corriendo._

_- ¡hola chicos! - dije sonriendo acabando de acercarme_

_- Hola - Respondieron todos al unísono _

_- ¡Amu-chii! - Dijo yaya saltando encima mía y abrazándome energéticamente, yaya era un poco infantil pero muy buena persona._

_- Buenos días yaya-chan - Respondí sonriendo y abrazando a yaya_

_Rima, Tadase y yo estábamos en la misma clase, nos despedimos de yaya, kairi y nagihiko y entramos a nuestra clase, tadase se sentaba al lado mío y siempre me hablaba cariñosamente...me encantaba su sonrisa y su carita parecía esculpida por los mismos ángeles, sí, me gusta tadase-kun, pero parece que el no siente nada, aunque vi algunas cosas que me confundieron mucho pero no me quiero ilusionar mucho, la profesora entro al aula y dijo:_

_- Buenos días a todos, hoy viene a la clase un estudiante de intercambio, espero que le tratéis muy bien, bien... por favor tsukiyomi-san, entré... - Yo miré hacia la puerta y cuando lo vi casi me muero del susto , hay estaba, el chico de los ojos zafiro y pelo azulado, ¡por que tenía que venir a esta clase!, el me miro y sonrió, pero de repente habló _

_- Un gusto conocerles, me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto y me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien - Dijo a la clase para luego sonreír seductoramente, en mi clase se escucharon muchas chicas en plan suspiros y diciendo " Tsukiyomi-sama " , por dios... ¿ están tontas o qué ? armar ese jaleo por un chico..._

_ - Tsukiyomi-san, siéntese en el asiento de delante de hinamori-san - Respondió la profesora, genial, no tenía suficiente con que lo tenía en la misma clase que ahora me lo ponen delante, la cara de tsukiyomi cambio con una sonrisa encantadora y se acercó a su asiento_

_- Hola de nuevo - Me dijo sonriendo seductoramente, eso no funcionaría conmigo _

_- Hola - Respondí secamente y tadase me miro para luego susurrar_

_- Hinamori-san, ¿ lo conoces ? - Pude notar que Ikuto lo miraba fijamente de reojo _

_- Pues sí, pero es una historia muy larga tadase-kun - Dije murmurando para que nadie excepto tadase nos escuchara_

_La clase termino e íbamos a ir a música cuando me levante y me iba con tadase, pero de repente unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y un susurro en el oído provoco en mí un sonrojo y un escalofrío- ¿No piensas esperarme? - Susurro Ikuto seductora mente_

_- Suéltame pervertido - Le dije sonrojada alejándome de el- ¿por qué debería esperarte?_

_- Según dijo la profesora te toca ser mi guía ya que soy nuevo - Sonrió galantemente, dios... como me hace enojar_

_El día transcurrió bien pero cuando tocó el timbre para irnos a casa, tadase me invitó a tomar un helado, lo cual yo acepte y cuando íbamos caminando sentí la presencia de Ikuto pero no me importó... hasta que..._


	3. 3-¿Tadase me quiere y ikuto celoso?

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

3.- ¿Tadase me quiere y ikuto celoso?

Tadase me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo, estaba tan conmocionada que el corazón se me paró por un segundo, mi rostro empezó a cambiar de color, tadase se incorporo y me miro a los ojos a cm de mi boca para luego susurrar

-Amu-chan... - Empezó diciendo, el nunca me dijo así y mi corazón ahora iba a mil - Quería confesarte que yo...yo...te quiero amu-chan ... - Susurro acercándose mas lento a mi boca era tan lindo y este seria mi primer beso

-Tadase...- estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando una mano entre nuestras bocas nos detuvo, me sonroje muchísimo y miramos quien era el oportunista...como no era TSUKIYOMI IKUTO...

- Hey, se supone que me enseñarías el instituto entero... - Dijo aparentemente molesto, me cogió del brazo y me jalo hacia dentro del instituto

-Hey espera... - Susurre mirándolo mientras caminaba, miré hacia atrás y hay estaba tadase, rojo de vergüenza pero sonriéndome para luego dar la vuelta y salir corriendo...mañana hablare con el... mire de nuevo a mi secuestrador con recelo y el me miro de reojo con enojo... porque ¿enojo? - ¿por qué hiciste eso? - Le pregunte sin vacilaciones

- ¿Hacer qué? - Me dijo indiferente ya parando de andar y dándome la espalda

- Interrumpiste nuestra conversación - Le dije colorada al recordar el "casi beso "si no se hubiera metido IKUTO ahora sería mi primer beso...

- Pensé más bien que se iban a besar, pero si te interrumpí es por tu culpa, por no atenderme como se debe... eres una descortés - ¡Me dijo el muy...! ¡Waaa porque es así!

- ¿y según tu como tengo que atenderte? - Le dije entre enojada y avergonzada porque me haya descubierto de esa manera con MI príncipe...

El me miro y me pego en la pared con sus manos al lado de mi rostro, estaba avergonzada mirándole a los ojos y el pego su rostro a centimetros del mío

- Por ejemplo podrías estar más pendiente de mí y no de ese mini-rey - Dijo mirándome serio y profundamente... ¿pero por qué me pedía algo así?

- ¿por qué voy a estar más pendiente de ti? si a mí quien me gusta es tadase - Respondí con más sonrojo que antes vi en sus ojos mucha molestia y se separó de mí para luego darme la espalda

- Así que te gusta ese mini-rey... - Susurro y se alejó de mi a paso lento

- ¿qué? ¿Acaso te importa? - Le pregunte incorporándome otra vez y mirándolo con recelo

- Sí, me importa... - Murmuro y me dijo - Ya será mejor que mañana me enseñes la escuela - Dijo mientras un pequeño CHARA salía de su bolsillo, no puedo creerlo... "¡tenía un chara!"

- Ikuto-nya... - Dijo este pequeño felino

Hicieron cambio de personalidad y a Ikuto le salieron cola y orejas de gato, pego algunos saltos por los tejados y desapareció de mi vista...espera...¡ESPERA! ¡Detiene ese hermoso casi beso y ahora se va! ¡Yo me lo cargo mañana! Aunque he de admitir que tenerlo tan cerca me hacía latir mucho el corazón... pero que estoy diciendo...

Me dirigí a mi casa y como siempre estaban Ami, mi padre haciéndole fotos y mi madre esta vez en la cocina

-Pronto estará la cena Amu... - Me dijo mamá

- De acuerdo... - Por fin podría descansar de ikuto, subí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación para encontrarme con...

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	4. 4- ¿¡Porque estas en mi casa?

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

4.- ¿¡Porque estas en mi casa!? ¡Devuélveme el primer beso! :

Ahí estaba el, echado en mi cama mirándome seductora mente con una sonrisa, lo mire sonrojada y sorprendida... ¿por que estaba hay?, me miraba tan fijamente que llegue a perderme en sus ojos azules zafiro, se levanto y me arrinconó en la pared.

-Eres malvada... no me haces caso, te vas con ese mini-rey y crees que te vas a quedar sin castigo... - Susurro acercándose a mi rostro

- porque debería hacerte caso... -Dije sonrojada pero sin pensar en las consecuencias de eso y de cómo estaba pegado a mí

- porque...soy un neko muy malo... - Susurro seductora mente mientras rozaba nuestros labios - y me gustaría que por lo menos tu me hicieras caso...

No le dije nada, sentí su perfume, olía tan varonil, me perdí entre sus ojos color mar y su aroma a madurez, me perdí totalmente en él, hipnotizada por todo su ser, me miro profundamente y se acercó mas a mí si es que eso se podía decir, más pegado a mi creo que era imposible, miro mi cuello y posó sus labios fríos en el, me estremecí al roce de su piel con mi cuello, suaves escalofríos me daban en mi cuerpo al sentir su respiración en mi cuello, al notar como estaba noté como se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, levanto la vista y me miro por un momento a los ojos, lo mire sonrojada muy sonrojada, y el acorto la distancia para besarme, si...mi primer beso fue dado por ese neko, me quede en shock, pero él me besaba como si de ello dependiera su vida, de repente oí pasos que se dirigían a mi casa y lo separe rápidamente

-¡FU...FUERA! - dije dirigiéndolo hacia el balcón, cerré la gran ventana con la llave de seguridad y cerré la cortina muy colorada, no me lo podía creer, me ha besado, ese pervertido se llevó mi primer beso...

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando ami se tiro encima de mí y grito

- ¡Oneechan! Mama dice que vayamos a cenar... - Dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mía

- Vale vale, ya bajo, vamos ami... - Ami salió corriendo hacia abajo y yo mire por última vez hacia la ventana donde se vio por un momento la silueta de ese neko, me sonroje violentamente, pude ver como saltaba del balcón y me fui abajo para cenar, cuando termine, me metí a la ducha y me puse el pijama,

Me metí en la cama y con la luz apagada mire al techo recordando ese beso,

me quede en shock no pude hacer nada, no podía mover ni un dedo, menudo primer beso , me dormí enseguida pensando en lo que paso y en que mañana seria un día muy duro...

Continuara...

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	5. 5- Vergüenza por un beso

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

5.- Vergüenza por un beso, una excursión a un campamento...

Me levante, era un día tranquilo, la brisa era suave todo estaba tranquilo y me vestí, llegaba bien ya que me levante muy temprano...me cepille el pelo, los dientes, me puse el uniforme y me dirigí a la escuela, cuando iba caminando con mis 4 charas pude ver a Ikuto delante me sonrojé me vino a la mente ese beso que me había dado, no quería verle, tenía que evitarlo cueste lo que cueste... pase por su lado y el me miro confuso

- ¡Hey! - Alcanzo a decirme cogiéndome de la muñeca - donde vas con tanta prisa - lo miré y no pude evitar sonrojarme al mirar sus labios.

Esos labios que horas antes me habían besado, en aquellos labios se dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa y me sentí aún más nerviosa

- ¡Suéltame...! - Dije forcejeando con Ikuto para que me soltará, esté en cambio me jaló de la muñeca y me acerco a él poniendo una mano en mi espalda, quedamos a centimetros de nuestras bocas, me sonrojé violentamente...

- ¿Y si no quiero? - Susurro seductora mente en mi oreja lo cual provoco de mi parte un escalofrío y un susurro de su nombre, esto lo estaba divirtiendo, ¡maldita sea!, en eso llego tadase y carraspeó su voz

- Ejem... interrumpís el paso... - Dijo tadase mirando fijamente y con el ceño fruncido a Ikuto el cual lo miro de la misma manera.

- Tadase-kun... - Murmure sorprendida y el me dedico una de sus sonrisas

-Buenos días amu-chan... - Dijo contento y separándome de Ikuto para dirigirnos al edificio, vi a un Ikuto muy cabreado andando detrás nuestro

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios correspondientes... la profesora entro y anuncio algo

- Chicos, buenos días... - Comenzó a decir la profesora a lo que todos respondimos con un buenos días... - tengo una noticia, iremos por 2 semanas a un campamento de excursión... - Todos los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre qué bien que nos fuéramos y no tuviéramos clase y cosas parecidas... - así que mañana venid a las 7 de la mañana con las maletas correspondientes, llame a vuestros padres y ellos están de acuerdo... - Sonrió para luego empezar con su clase...

No podía creerlo, un campamento... por 2 semanas y estaría con tadase, que ilusión...pero entonces recordé a Ikuto y lo mire...el cual me observaba muy atento y con cara de idiota...

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mirándolo fijamente y sonrojada, me miraba demasiado fijo

- Que esta excursión me va a gustar más de lo que creí... - Dijo sonriendo pícara mente, ¡será idiota!

Mire por la ventana intentando ignorarle, pero sentía sus ojos zafiro mirándome fijamente... dios... ¡esa mirada derretiría a cualquiera!

¡Pero que estoy diciendo! acaso estoy loca... si creo que tengo fiebre... no puede estar pasándome esto...yo pensar eso del ... acaso yo... no no ... ¡eso no! ¡A mí me gusta tadase! me repetía una y otra vez para concienciarme de ello. Cosa que no estaba muy segura... pero quería concienciarme, tocó el timbre de finales de clase, y salí del edificio, mañana seria un día muy agotador, vi que en la puerta estaba rima y yaya las cuales me vieron y sonrieron viniendo hacia ami

- ¡Amu-chi! - dijo abrazándose - ¡vamos a ir de campamento! Estaremos las tres unidas y también nagihiko... - Dijo sonriendo triunfantemente - ¡Esto se merece un helado!

Yaya siempre igual de infantil, era así, como una niña pequeña siempre quería comer dulces, me hace mucha gracia y me llevo bien con ella...

- Siempre sacas una excusa para ir a comer helado... - Dijo rima con una sonrisa tímida y las tres empezamos a reír bajo la mirada de cierto chico peli azul...y ojos zafiro que nos observaba de lejos...mañana seria un día agotador...

- Mañana será un día muy interesante... hinamori amu... - Susurro el peli azul mientras veía a las chicas reír.

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 2 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	6. 6- La excursión, un viaje muy movido

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

6.- La excursión, un viaje muy movido...

Estábamos a la hora que dijo la profesora en la puerta esperando a que todos llegaran, con las maletas...las metimos en el autocar, estaba ansiosa de ver a tadase-kun... podría pasar por 2 semanas enteras junto a él... pero en mi mente se me cruzo cierto neko, porque siempre estaba en medio!Vi llegar a cierto neko con una sonrisa en los labios dejando las maletas, me miro y yo decidí entrar al autocar para sentarme e ignorarle. Me senté en la fila derecha a lo primero del todo al lado de la ventana, sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y cuando miré sentí que mi mundo se caía, era Ikuto tsukiyomi el cual se había sentado al lado mío.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí!? - Pregunte mirándole levemente sonrojada

- ¿A caso estas ciega?, me he sentado para el viaje - Contesto sonriendo pícaramente a lo cual le respondí con un gran sonrojo y un '' Hump... '' mientras miraba por la ventana, vi a mi querido tadase el cual me vio y sonrió, pero vi que su cara de alegría cambio a una seria, la razón...Ikuto tsukiyomi... le estaba mirando y sonriendo triunfantemente como diciendo '' llegue primero '' , peleas de hombres... ¿quién los entiende? cuando todos ya estábamos montados, el autocar se puso en marcha, al llegar al campamento, era todo muy bonito, un gran lago de agua azul, un gran prado con varias mesas de madera y zonas para hacer fuego, bajamos y vimos dos grandes cabañas, lógicamente uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos...pude ver a mis amigas rima y yaya, las abrace y ellas hicieron lo mismo, entramos a la habitación asignada para nosotras tres y dejamos las maletas, me eche en la cama mirando el techo y oculte mi rostro con una mano, estaba realmente agotada...pude notar como rima y yaya se iban porque me dijeron que ahora vendrían y me dejaron sola y pensativa...¿que haría ahora? ¿ le diría a tadase lo que siento ?, en eso me puse a pensar en mi primer beso...ese primer beso que Ikuto me robo, dios, es tan sexy... pero que estoy pensando ... me pregunte sorprendida, pero aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo, Ikuto era sexy, sus cabellos azules eran como la seda, su aroma varonil era una fragancia embriagadora, sus ojos eran dos zafiros azules que si te miraban dejaban hipnotizada sin saber dónde estabas ni qué fecha era, y su voz...era tan ...

- Tan temprano y ya durmiendo, ¿princesa? - Dijo una voz completamente SENSUAL, era Ikuto

- ¿¡IKUTO!? - Dije alarmada y muy sonrojada, en verdad no me esperaba que el apareciera, y yo pensando en esas cosas...- que haces aquí en mi habitación? - Le pregunte algo más calmado

- Quería contarte algo... - Dijo sonrojado... eh... un momento... ¿SONROJADO? - Veras...amu...yo... - Empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a mi rostro

Oh no... Su aroma me atrapó y por no decir que sus ojos también... que hago... no puedo parar de mirarle y mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente.

- Ikuto... - alcance a susurrar y cuando estábamos a tan solo centimetros de los labios una voz hizo que los dos nos separarnos rápidamente

- HINAMORI-SAN! - grito tadase para luego separarme del neko hentai y yo muy colorada sin saber que hacer - Que se supone que estabas haciéndole a hinamori-san, ¡tsukiyomi Ikuto! - Pregunto tadase ocultándome detrás de el - Simplemente quería HABLAR con mi princesa...pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso sin que tú, mini-rey... interfieras - Dijo aparentemente molesto para luego salir de la habitación muy muy molesto...- Hinamori-san, ¿estás bien? - Dijo tadase-kun sonrojado ya que estábamos a solas - S...si tadase-kun - Le respondí con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, no es que me moleste que Ikuto hablara conmigo y tampoco me había molestado su cercanía... ¿qué me estaba pasando? ... tadase-kun me miró fijamente y se dispuso a acercarse a mi rostro, creo que quería besarme y yo me quede muy sonrojada sin saber cómo reaccionar, en eso llegaron yaya y rima y él se separó rápidamente - Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego... - Dijo tadase saliendo por la puerta completamente colorado, mientras que afuera estaba Ikuto mirando desde la ventana cierto espectáculo con recelo y molestia...

- Y yo que quería decírtelo ya...maldito mini-rey... - Dijo este de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 2 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	7. 7- Fiesta de bienvenida al campamento

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

7- Fiesta de bienvenida al campamento, un beso bajo los fuegos artificiales...

Estaba tranquilamente en mi cama, soñando con tadase-kun cuando de repente vi el rostro más hermoso

Que mis ojos pudieron alguna vez hallar, si, era de Ikuto tsukiyomi... estaba mirándome tranquilamente

y era simplemente hermoso, dios, me debo estar volviendo loca de verdad...desde cuando me gusta o abro

así de ese minino? ... abrí los ojos y allí estaba el mirándome con una sonrisa, me alarme y me arrinconé en

la esquina de mi cama tapada con la manta.

- I...Ikuto!? ¿ que haces en mi habitación y mirándome dormida ? - En verdad me había puesto muy nerviosa ¿por que estaba allí?

- Es que te veías tan hermosa... - Contesto acercándose a mi, cuando nuestros rostros ya estaban muy pegados, vi que el cerraba los ojos

para besarme, pero entonces alguien toco la puerta, eran rima y yaya

- Amu-chan, levántate tenemos que ir al lago hoy como acordamos anoche... - Escuche decir la voz de rima

- Amu-chiii - Escuche llamar esta vez a yaya, cuando mire a ikuto el ya no estaba, mi ventana estaba abierta y yo aun sonrojada

me vestí y salí con yaya y rima... allí estaba el con un grupo de chicos hablando y sonriendo, me miro y se sonrió picaramente

sera estúpido... ¿por que tanta sonrisa y tantos acorralos? lo hace para molestarme... o peor... ¿¡quiere enamorarme y luego tirarme!?

pero que estoy diciendo, incluso si es el idiota de ikuto el no es así... suspire para mi al ver la clase de pensamientos que tenia

y me dispuse a hacerme fotos con las chicas mientras estábamos en el lago...

cuando llego la noche encendieron una gran fogata y yo estaba entre rima y yaya , y también en frente estaba ikuto el cual me sonreía cada vez

que me miraba...

- Amu-chan, creo que a tsukiyomi le gustas... - Me susurro rima al oído aunque yaya nos escucho

- ¿Que? claro que no rima...eso es imposible... - Le conteste yo sonrojada y seria mientras lo miraba

- Amu-chii pienso igual que rima-tan... A ikuto-kun le gustas y mucho - Rio tranquilamente yaya

- Claro que no chicas dejad las bromas - Dije muy colorada mirándolas, cuando mire hacia adelante para mirarle

pude ver que estaba a cm de mis labios, me asuste de tal manera y me eche hacia atrás instintivamente muy colorada

y el empezó a reírse... ¡lo odio!

- Amu - susurro sensualmente tanto que me dieron escalofríos - ¿Quiero hablar contigo podemos ir a otro lugar? - dijo esta vez algo serio a lo que yo

curiosa, asentir mi cabeza y lo seguir hasta el lago que se encontraba muy alejado de los chicos k estaban en la fiesta de bienvenida

-Dime ikuto... que sucede ... - Le pregunte algo confusa -

- Amu... - Dijo girándose y acorralando me en un árbol, le mire a los ojos...esos ojos de color

azul tan profundos, que junto con la luna brillaban de un modo especial, de pronto sonó un fuego artificial

y pude notar los labios húmedos de ikuto, se veía tan nervioso pero a la vez tan sereno...

no se cuando sucedió pero yo le seguí en ese beso...

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	8. 8- Me estoy enamorando?

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

8.- ¿¡Me estoy enamorando de tsukiyomi Ikuto!?

Le seguí aquel beso como si fuera el ultimo que recibiría, Ikuto presiono su cuerpo contra el mío, lo sentía tan cerca que me sonroje aún más...

Terminamos el beso y nos separamos a centímetros, lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos azul zafiro que tenían ese brillo especial, volvió a acercarse y mordió mi labio inferior, estaba tan nerviosa y no sabía que hacer...que le empuje suavemente hacia atrás muy sonrojada

- ¿¡Que haces!? - pregunté muy sonrojada al haber notado el beso y el pequeño mordisquito que me dio en el labio inferior...

- ¿Que, qué hago?, besarte... y veo que a ti no te disgusta - respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y riendo pícaramente mientras me miraba son una gran sonrisa en los labios

Salí corriendo sin pensar hacia la hoguera, allí estaban yaya y rima las cuales se sonrieron al verme tan colorado, mis charas las cuales habían presenciado el beso y todo lo que había sucedido allí,

Estaban levemente sonrojadas y riéndose mientras murmuraban cosas que yo no alcanzaba a oír.

Pude ver la silueta de Ikuto acercarse a la hoguera y me miro, nos quedamos mirando un breve instante, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y desvié la mirada con mi puño cerrado cerca de mi corazón, junto a mi pecho... pensé _'' porque me late tan fuerte el corazón...que me pasa... ''_

Todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, rima y yaya se durmieron rápidamente después de haber estado contando historias de miedo y habernos peleado con las almohadas, yo miré el techo pensativa

Y pude notar un vago recuerdo de aquel primer beso que me dio Ikuto en mi casa...

Y el beso de ahora en el cual Ikuto me pegaba hacia el muchísimo, y me mordía el labio inferior, este pensamiento hizo que mi corazón latiera muchísimo y no solo eso...

También hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ese estúpido gato...

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	9. 9-Mi corazón late, nos quedamos

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

9.-Mi corazón late, nos quedamos encerrados...

Me levante como todos los días; pensando en la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada de Ikuto, ¿por qué ese gato callejero? hay muchos chicos por ejemplo tadase-kun... no lo entendía pero sabía que algo pasaba con ese neko...

Fuimos al comedor allí me lo encontré y me sonrió con picardía, le respondí desgraciadamente para mí, con un sonrojo...

Él se veía radiante, como con mucha felicidad, no entendía nada... solo entendía lo que estaba pasando en mi pícaro corazón, que se enamoró de ese gato callejero sin quererlo.

Cuando comimos fuimos a la cancha de baloncesto para jugar, como siempre ran me manipulo y era buena en los deportes... no es que me disgustara ganar pero era falta ser tan llamativa para que todos gritaran un '' kyaaa! Hinamori-san es la mejor...'' miré a mi alrededor y allí estaba, mirándome con una sonrisa y su mirada seductora,

Mi corazón latió fuertemente...

cuando terminamos el partido uno de los controladores del campus nos eligió a Ikuto y a mí para guardar el material el cual hubimos usado anteriormente, estaba sonrojada y también muy nerviosa, de repente detrás nuestro una sombra apareció y nos encerró en el cobertizo donde metían los materiales de juegos

- E...espera... ¡abrid! - empecé a golpear la puerta y gritar para que alguien nos abriera

- Es inútil nos encerraron a propósito... - Me respondió Ikuto, parece muy calmado me deslice por la puerta quedando sentada de espaldas a la puerta y el hizo lo mismo...

Menuda situación, ¿que haría en un cobertizo oscuro con Ikuto encerrada?, el muy pervertido puede intentar algo...

Me pregunté mientras lo miraba de reojo sonrojada y este me sonrió.

- Creo que esta situación es demasiado conveniente para mí... - Exclamo de la nada acercándose a mí y acorralándome contra el suelo, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, ¡¿que intentaba ese gato pervertido e idiota?!

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	10. 10- Amu yo ¡que estás haciendo!

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

10.-Amu yo... ¡que estás haciendo neko pervertido!

Hay estábamos los dos, el acorralándome encima mía y yo mirándole sonrojada, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer...

De verdad creo que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca, no puedo aguantar las ganas de probar de nuevo sus labios, ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?!

-Amu... - Me susurró Ikuto acercándose a mi rostro el cual ardía por las cercanías, no sé porque ni cuando cerré los ojos, pero lo hice y el sonrió besándome, anhelaba sus húmedos labios desde aquella noche, no sabía por qué...

Quizás me llegó a atrapar este gato pervertido.

Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato y de vez en cuando Ikuto pasaba sus manos por mis costados e intentaba meter las manos debajo de mi camisa cosa que por vergüenza yo no le dejé, era un peligro, estábamos solos y besándonos,

Ikuto empezó a jugar con mi lengua, era un mundo totalmente diferente al que yo había vivido antes, intenté seguir su juego aunque claro, muy torpemente, se notaba la experiencia en el...

al final cuando Ikuto volvió a meter su mano por debajo de mi camisa e iba a tocar algo que no debía, la puerta se abrió y nos separamos rápidamente colorados, era tadase-kun el cual me había estado buscando todo el día...

- Amu-chan... - me vio totalmente colorada y miro a Ikuto de mala manera, me cogió de la mano y me llevo a fuera sin ni siquiera decir nada mas

- Maldito mini rey... - suspiró entre murmuros Ikuto mirando su mano y sonriendo alegremente - casi consigo hacer algo que he anhelado siempre, y ese estúpido crio va y me interrumpe, la próxima vez le diré a amu lo que siento por ella, y esta vez... no se me escapará - miró hacia la puerta con decisión y levantándose comenzó a caminar.

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	11. 11- Sentimientos confusos

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

11.- Sentimientos confusos ¿por qué te evito? :

Pasó una semana desde aquello, no podía mirar apenas a Ikuto y siempre que lo veía me escabullía de alguna forma, me iba al lado de mis amigas cuando él me sonreía, creo que notó que le estaba evitando...

Hasta que el ya no pudo más y me cogió del brazo llevándome a una habitación, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionar con el... que le iba a decir después de tanto evitarlo?

- Amu...porque desde aquel día en el almacén me evitas? - Pregunto seriamente Ikuto mirándome a los ojos, ala...ya la he liado, ¿qué le iba a responder?

- Es que...yo... - me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo que le voy a responder! - pues es que yo estaba... muy ocupada... - era ya saltó mi actitud cool nunca puedo ser sincera...

-mientes amu, no será que estas avergonzada porque casi hacemos cositas en aquel almacén... - sonrió con picardía, de que va Ikuto! Ains! Lo odio y a la vez le amo...

- i... idiota! - sentí que mis mejillas ardían por recordar su mano tocando mis costados y casi llegando a mi pecho poco desarrollado pero pecho al fin y al cabo...

Vi como Ikuto se acercaba a mí y me acorralaba en la pared, ay sí que me quise morir, que vergüenza que tenía pensado ese neko pervertido ahora?...

Se acercó a mi rostro dejando nuestros labios a cm y riéndose galantemente...

¿Ahora nadie puede salvarme? Ikuto fue bajando poco a poco la mano por mi pecho hacia abajo y...

Ya sentia su mano casi rozandome cuando la puerta se abrio y ikuto se volvio a separar molesto, suspiré, casi estaba cerca, los chicos nos miraron sorprendidos y yo sali corriendo...con ikuto detras, me cogio del brazo y me miro fijamente

- Ik...Ikuto... - me puse tan nerviosa que no sabia que decirle, solamente pude quitarme de su agarre y ir corriendo hacia mi habitacion, la tarde pasó tranquilamente sin un inconveniente y fui a mi habitacion a dormir, pude ver a yaya y rima hablando - hola... que haceis chicas?

- Amu... - Dijeron al unisono mirandme - estabamos hablando de mañana...

- ¿que pasa mañana? - pregunte sin entender

- pues mañana es san valentin, ¿que tienes planeado hacer amu-chan? ¿te confesaras a tadase-kun? - me dijeron emocionadas las dos

- pues, no hare nada...no iria con mi estilo hacer algo asi - me cruce de brazos mientras observaba la pared pensativa, es verdad que haria con ikuto...no! ikuto no! pero si me gusta tadase...o no?...

quizas, ¿me estoy replanteando quien me gusta?

con esos pensamientos me fui a la cama y me dormi tranquilamente, pensando en que haria en san valentin, al dia siguiente me desperte tranquilamente y fui al comedor para desayunar, las chicas estaban reunidas y me acerque para ver que les pasaba

- ¿Que sucede chicas ? - las mire sin comprender

- estamos poniendonos de acuerdo para ver como hacemos los chocolates de san valentin para los chicos que nos gustan - decian sonrientes y con un ambiente de amor en el aire

- ahh claro...de acuerdo... - dije con pocas ganas y unas tipicas gotitas anime

- que haras tu hinamori-san? a quien se los daras? - dijeron emocionadas y hice un gran rapido movimientos yendome rapidamente para que no preguntaran

entre disimuladamente a la cocina y alli estaban rima y yaya, me sonrieron y de alguna manera acabe haciendo dos corazones de chocolate con los nombres de Tadase y Ikuto , suspiré y decidi entregarselos...

cuando llegue y vi a ikuto en la puerta, me sonrojé al pensar en la ultimas veces en las que nos vimos,

ikuto se acerco a mi y sonriendo sacó de una cajita un colgante con un corazon, me lo puso en mi cuello y bajo esa mirada tan seductora que posaba en mi...mi corazon latia rapidamente,

saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita con el chocolate y se lo di sin mas, mire a otro lado y el abrio la cajita

cuando vio su interior sonrio y se acerco a mi rostro, tanto que senti su respiracion en mis labios...

Esa noche ikuto me besó, y a causa del toque de queda volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, los dias pasaron normalmente y sin incidentes, eso si ... ikuto y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos, a la mañana siguiente

entramos todos al autocar para volver a nuestra casa, cuando llegamos me tumbe en mi habitacion tocando mis labios, aquellos cuyos labios de ikuto habia rozado, estaba adsorta bajo la mirada de mis charas las cuales me miraban con caras pervertidas, como hipnotizada pensando en esos ojos azules que no paraban de cautivarme...

esa noche no podia dormir mucho pero acabé rendida en la cama, esa noche soñé con ikuto y me levante completamente roja y anastesiada, definitivamente me enamoré de ese idiota...

pero la cosa era, que cuando el estaba a solas conmigo cambiaba, era cariñoso aunque se metiera conmigo..

ese aroma a hombre me cautivaba de tal manera que no me dejaba reaccionar o alejarlo

aunque la verdad es que no queria alejarle, me gustaban demasiado sus besos, me prepare la maleta con los libros, me peine el pelo y me puse el coletero que siempre usaba en forma de X y baje a desayunar una vez vestida con el uniforme que yo misma caracterice a mi estilo...

- buenos dias - dije sentandome a la mesa junto a ami que ya estaba desayunando y cantando como siempre

- buenos dias amu-chan - dijo mi madre sonriente poniendo el desayuno -

Al rato termine de desayunar y fui a toda prisa a la academia perseguida por las charas ... cuando llegue me crucé con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules tirandole un par de libros, fui a recogerlos junto a el y chocamos las manos, me sonrojé por ello sin saber que ikuto estaba detras de nosotros en la puerta de entrada

- buenos dias señorita... - dijo alargando el señorita como pregunta de mi nombre

- amu, hinamori amu, dime amu - sonreí dandole los libros y poniendome de pie frente suya

- me llamo michael, los amigos me llaman miky - sonrio galantemente a lo cual me sonroje aun mas - quisiera que te apuntaras conmigo al club de musica, por favor...

- me sorprendi bastante no sabia ni que responder ni que hacer, lo cual me hizo tener k tomar una decicion rapida pero no me dio tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya era llevada por la mano de miky-kun y era observada con gran enojo por ikuto el cual estaba muy enfadado

* * *

_Bien por que soy bien mala lo dejo hasta aquí _

_Pero como no lo soy tanto con 1 comentario continuo... XD_

_Nos leemos..._


	12. 12-¿Por qué Ikuto esta tan enojado?

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

12.- ¿Por qué Ikuto esta tan enojado?, los celos un sentimiento desconocido.

Entre al aula del club de música, habían pocos integrantes, una chica rubia con dos grandes coletas estaba allí,

Era muy guapa, su nombre era Hoshina Utau, la verdad creo haberla visto antes, me suena de algo...

¿De dónde será?

- ¿Una chica nueva? - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, pero bueno, y esa borde de que va?

- Mi nombre es Hinamori amu... - Conteste algo tímida al lado de miky-kun

- mmm…amu eh... hola... - respondió secamente

¡Pero de que va esta tía! se cree la diva o qué?, como puede ser tan borde... espera... ¡YA LO RECUERDO! ¡Ella es la famosa cantante hoshina utau! Pero...porque es tan borde...tsk, y pensar k a mí me gustaba y todo.

En ese momento Ikuto entro al aula y miramos todos hacia él, pude ver como utau abrazaba a Ikuto de inmediato, ¡de que va esa tía! Grrr!

- Ikuto que bueno que viniste a apuntarte, ya era hora que te apuntaras... te lo dije tantas veces... - dijo toda sonriente y pegada a MI Ikuto... ¿espera un momento cuando se convirtió en algo mío...? ¡Bueno da igual está muy pegada!

- Utau déjame, eres mi hermana menor compórtate... - le contesto muy sereno y calmado...un momento... ¿¡HERMANOS!? Pero si tienen apellidos diferentes... como...

- Tsk, que malvado eres con tu hermana pequeña eh... - le respondió alejándose de el

- ¿Bueno amu, que instrumento usaras? - me pregunto miky acercándose a mi dejando a aquellos dos peleando

- ¿instrumento? pero si aún no decidí entrar al club... - respondí algo nerviosa cuando vi que tan cerca estaba de mi miky, me cogió las manos y me miro amablemente

- por favor... - susurro con dulzura tanto que me hizo sonrojar, pero de repente Ikuto interrumpió entre nosotros cogiéndome de la cintura y acercándome a el

- si no quiere no puedes obligarla... - contesto bastante cabreado y cogiéndome de la muñeca me saco del aula caminando rápidamente por los pasillos...

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi histori les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	13. 13-¿Un nuevo rival para Ikuto?

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

13.- ¿Un nuevo rival para Ikuto? ¿Una cita en el parque y un espía? :

- ¡Ikuto me haces daño! - respondí algo alterada por ser llevada de ese modo por Ikuto, inmediatamente sentí que Ikuto me soltaba y me ponía contra la pared, menos mal que nadie andaba por los pasillos en ese momento porque si no lo hubieran malentendido

- ¿Porque?, porque te sonrojas por ese tipo, ¡porque lo miras fijamente y por qué le haces caso! ¡Porque te has apuntado al club de música! ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Porque amu!? - Contesto bastante alterado girando su rostro con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, se notaba bastante molesto...o yo diría que ¿celoso?

- Ikuto yo... - dije sin poder terminar por que Ikuto me estaba besando, me sorprendí y me sonroje pero no perdí oportunidad para responder su beso y al cabo de un rato tuvimos que parar por falta de aire

- Amu... si tú te apuntas yo me apuntare también, ese tío no me gusta... no me gusta que este a tu lado... - respondió con un leve sonrojo, vaya… Es la primera vez que le veo sonrojado y yo también me sonroje por lo que estábamos bastante chistosos.

Sonó la campana que daba comienzo a las clases, entramos corriendo a clases y me senté en mi asiento...

Para mi sorpresa no entro otro más que Michael... es decir...miky, me sonrió y me saludo con la mano

La profesora escribió su nombre en la pizarra y nos miró fijamente a todos

- Bueno chicos hoy viene un estudiante de intercambio...- estas palabras me sonaban a cuando Ikuto llegó por primera vez a la clase - él se llama Michael kurogisawa espero que le cuidéis y os comportéis bien con el chicos...

Todas las chicas de la clase empezaron a decir que si era guapo, que edad tendría, otras ya se enamoraron del nada más lo vieron, pero miky no ponía atención a ello, porque no paraba de mirarme fijamente y eso hacía que me sonrojara, claro... bajo la atenta mirada de Ikuto que miraba con recelo y odio al pobre miky, las clases terminaron entre miradas asesinas de Ikuto a miky, y miradas llenas de cariño entre miky hacia mí.

Esa clase era de locos, iba a salir rumbo a mi casa ya cuando una mano me cogió del brazo, para mi sorpresa no era otro más que miky

- Oye amu - sonrió al decir mi nombre - quisieras venir conmigo a comprar tu instrumento... el instituto te lo pagara por venir nueva a nuestro club...- termino de decir con una sonrisa

-Claro por qué no ... - olvide que Ikuto no quería verme cerca de este chico, pero era encantador, además que ay de malo en ir a comprar un instrumento, estoy enterada de que Ikuto usa un violín, y a mí me gusta su sonido por lo que me comprare un violín...

- ¡Entonces nos vemos a las 17:30 en el parque no me falles! - dijo mientras corría sin parar y me saludaba con la mano

- De acuerdo! - salude con la mano y me sonroje levemente pensando - parece que fuéramos a tener una cita...si Ikuto se enterara de esto...- suspiré rumbo a mi casa sin nota a cierta persona que tenía un aura asesina bastante grande encima de un tejado cercano, esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que Ikuto, el cual estaba cabreado por haber presenciado esa conversación.

Fui a casa a cambiarme, comí y cuando dieron las 17:30 me arregle y estuve puntual en el parque, allí estaba miky muy bien vestido y bastante guapo claro está...

Paseamos por el parque para ir a la tienda de instrumentos sin notar que Ikuto tsukiyomi nos estaba siguiendo junto con yoru, su chara...

- Ese desgraciado...me las pagara - dijo con notable molestia en su voz y un aura bastante asesina

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi histori les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	14. 14-¿Una cita con problemas?

Bueno esto es para las personas que deseen y siguen mi historia "Academia de monstruos" que también es amuto, si me he demorado en actualizarla es por que les estoy haciendo una sorpresa. Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Quieren que le haga lemonen ese cap? responderme en los comentarios

Ya no interrumpo mas aquí el cap

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

14.- ¿una cita con problemas?, ¿Cómo acabe a solas con Ikuto?:

Empezamos a caminar por la tienda y compré el violín, estaba tan ilusionada quería que Ikuto lo viera...

Me enamoré de el sin pensarlo, quiero decirle lo que siento... pero...

Me da mucha vergüenza además no iba con mi estilo, miky y yo paseamos un rato asta ir a casa, pude ver como alguien nos seguía sin querer mire hacia atrás mientras k miky seguía caminando, cuando me quise dar cuenta miky no estaba a mi lado y estaba bastante sola, caminé sola un buen rato, me había perdido, aunque parezca mentira tenía poca orientación,

Al no fijarme en nada un camión venia directo a mí para atropellarme cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando algo me empujo,

Solo pude escuchar un '' idiota '' de parte de la voz que me salvó, al parecer el violín estaba perfectamente porque lo protegí contra mi pecho, Ikuto tenía que verlo... abrí los ojos y allí estaba Ikuto encima mía había recibido el golpe el en vez de yo, hubo un momento que cerró los ojos y yo me desespere, ¿y si se muere por mi culpa?

¿Y si era grave?, empecé a llorar a llanto suelto y a gritar su nombre...

- Ikuto...Ikuto!... IKUTOOOO! - era tanta la desesperación que sin darme cuenta hice algo de lo que luego podía arrepentirme - IKUTO NO ME DEJES YO TE AMO POR FAVOR! NO ME DEJES...Ikuto no... - dije llorando y abrí mucho los ojos de sorpresa cuando vi que Ikuto se levantó y me miro a los ojos sorprendido -

-Eso que dijiste... ¿es enserio? - Que podía hacer, me había pillado, me limite a mirar a otro lado y sonrojarme violentamente secándome las lágrimas cuando escuché quejarse de dolor, entonces lo levante con cuidado y nos dirigimos al hospital,

Solamente le enyesaron la pierna, tenía una pequeña fractura que en una semana estaría curada, de vuelta a casa lo deje en su casa, me quería invitar a tomar algo pero me negué era muy tarde ya y mama estaría preocupada, el me cogió del brazo y me acerco a él, el tumbado en su cama me miro a los ojos con un toque especial.

-Amu, lo que dijiste, ¿era cierto? - Pregunto de nuevo acercándose a mi rostro, mi corazón latía...¡LATIA A MIL POR HORA! Sin querer me salió un... - quizás... - lo dije sin pensar y el sorprendido solamente sonrió pícaramente y empezó a besarme, como pudo se puso encima mío, me estaba besando tan apasionadamente que pensé que me derretiría en sus brazos, esos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura, Ikuto acaricio mi mejilla suavemente mientras me besaba, bajaba su mano por mi cuello y cuando iba a llegar a un sitio algo más íntimo...sentimos que alguien estaba en casa y no estábamos solos.

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi histori les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	15. 15-Casi pillada, una primera cita

Decidido Abra lemon el "academia de monstruos" (Cof-coc en esta también cof-cof pero nadie sabe cof-cof)

Ya no interrumpo mas aquí el cap

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

15.- Casi pillada, una primera cita con muchos problemas:

En las escaleras sonaban ciertas pisadas que eran evidentes que venían hacia arriba, trague saliva y salí al balcón de Ikuto, hice una transformación de personalidad con ran y saltando me fui rápidamente dejando a Ikuto un poco '' acalorado '' pobrecito, pero que miedo, me deje llevar demasiado por él, porque cuando está conmigo mi corazón palpita y cambio por completo, con el me siento a gusto, con el puedo ser yo verdaderamente, ¿cuándo fue que deje de amar a tadase para amarle a el ? , no lo tengo muy claro pero fui a casa y me tumbe en mi cama, pensativa, pasó una semana desde aquello Ikuto ya se recuperó, al salir de clases, me invito a un helado en el parque, caminando junto a él me sentía como si fuera un sueño, sentí calor en la mano, cuando miré vi la mano de Ikuto cogiendo la mía y comiendo su helado sonrojado, me sonrojé y esbocé una dulce sonrisa,

Ikuto en el fondo era un pedacito de pan...

- ¿Dónde quieres ir amu? - Pregunto sonrojado y sonriente

- Eh...etto... ¿que tal al parque de atracciones? - Pregunté algo tímida

El solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió con la cabeza, cambio de personalidad con su chara '' yoru '', entre saltos y saltos de tejado en tejado llegamos a la parte trasera del parque, su transformación se quitó y andamos hacia la entrada para comprar unas entradas.

Me sentía como una princesa al lado de Ikuto, por eso mismo puse mi cabeza reposando junto al hombro de Ikuto cerrando mis ojos, caminamos hacia dentro del parque y vimos a quienes menos les hubiera gustado ver...

- ¡Hinamori-san!- una voz muy conocida tras de mi me llamo, me gire y era tadase, oh no... Me vio con Ikuto... como explicaría esto... pero, porque me estoy preocupando si yo amo a Ikuto y no a él... ¿será por qué más o menos intuyo que le gusto a tadase?

- ¿Tadase-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? - No hay que decir que estaba muy sorprendida entonces vi venir también a Kukai, yaya y rima

- Fuimos a por ti a tu casa pero tu madre nos dijo que saliste... - explico rima

- Es verdad amu-chii, queríamos venir aquí a pasárnosla bien - Dijo como siempre la hiperactiva e infantil yaya-chan

- Yaya ganó unas entradas para este parque - Termino de explicar Kukai

- ¿Que hace aquí tsukiyomi? - dijo tadase mirándole mal con cierto recelo

Ikuto se limitó a mirar a otro lado algo enfadado, etto...creo que vamos a tener problemas en una primera cita con muchos obstáculos por lo que veo.

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi histori les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	16. 16-Escape con un ¿príncipe?, Ikuto yo

Decidido Abra lemon el "academia de monstruos" (Cof-coc en esta también cof-cof pero nadie sabe cof-cof)

Ya no interrumpo mas aquí el cap

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

16.- Escape con un ¿príncipe?, Ikuto yo...

Al vernos todos juntos, Kukai, yaya, tadase, utau, y también rima y nagihiko decidieron venirse con nosotros... Ikuto estaba realmente molestó y no lo culpo...queríamos un ratito de intimidad... y todo lo que conseguimos fue una quedada de amigos como los otakus que hacen quedadas animes... ejem... bueno que me voy de contexto, ikuto y yo íbamos separados yo iba escuchando a yaya y rima que me estaban hablando mientras que el solo se limitaba a caminar mirando de reojo a tadase el cual lo fusilaba con la mirada, llegamos a la casa encantada, decidimos entrar ay por mayoría de votación, Ikuto me cogió de la mano y dijo...

-Si tenemos que ir por parejas yo iré con amu-chan... - sin más después de decir eso entro corriendo.

Todos quedaron desconcertados, pero luego fueron entrando yaya con tadase, Kukai con Utau, Nagihiko con rima; cuando entraron intentaron buscarnos y mas tadase, que no soportaba la idea de que yo acabara con Ikuto, que es lo que iba a pasar por que no sé por qué, me sentía muy muy atraída por el más que por tadase, bueno podemos decir que a tadase ya lo olvidé, creo que me enamore de un lindo y sexy gato.

Estando dentro, nos la apañamos para salir antes, Ikuto puso algo en un papel que le dio a una persona que vigilaba la entrada/salida, no tenía ni idea de que podría ser, me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos de allí

-¿Ikuto que pasa con los chicos? - Pregunté nerviosa y algo sonrojada

- ¿No está claro? yo quiero estar a ''solas'' contigo...No quiero que nadie estropeé la primera cita de mis sueños... - Contestó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sin parar de mirar al frente

Eso que dijo y la acción que hizo era taaaan romántico... ups... ¿cuándo fue que me enamoré ciegamente de él? que misterio.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la casa encantada el chico que vigilaba la puerta de entrada/salida se acercó a ellos dándole el papel a Kukai, este lo abrió y en el ponía_ '' Hemos Salido antes, Quiero intimidad para estar con mi dulce Amu_

_Espero lo entendáis, quiero hacer algo con lo que soñé ya hace tiempo..._

_Firma: Tsukiyomi Ikuto ''_

Todos sonrieron menos tadase que se podía notar en el las llamas que emanaba de su cuerpo, salió corriendo en nuestra busca con un solo pensamiento '' no lo permitiré ''

Ikuto quiso que entráramos a la noria, justo vimos a tadase y nos gritó que nos detuviéramos cuando Ikuto me empujo suavemente a la cabina y cerró la puerta...

Como la noria se había puesto en marcha vimos alejándonos a un tadase muy irritado.

- ¿Qué le pasa? está muy cabreado... - Pregunte viendo cómo se tiraba del pelo

- Que se aguante - alcance a oír su murmuro y lo mire, el me miro y nos miramos fijamente por un minuto

- Amu hay algo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo...yo...yo te... - Comenzó a decir y cada vez yo ya me ponía más y más nerviosa, la noria dio un frenazo y acabe encima del pecho de Ikuto totalmente sonrojada, cuando alce mi vista ay estaba el, mirándome como solo ese gatito me miraba

-Yo veras, amu. Yo quería decirte que hace mucho tiempo que yo te...

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi histori les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	17. 17-Un beso robado, una primera cita

Estoy tan cotetanta de que sigan apoyando mi historia le agradezco mucho Arigato...XD

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

17.- Un beso robado, una primera cita de ensueño

Allí estaba justo enfrente de ese neko que me volvía loca, sin saber muy porque me iba acercando a él, como él también lo hacía conmigo…quedaban cm de nuestros labios mirándonos a los ojos

- Amu, te amo... quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo... no puedo más...me muero de saber que ese idiota de tadase anda siempre a tu alrededor...o que miky intenta enamorarte con sus galanterías, no quiero...

Te quiero solamente para mí... - dijo mirándome a los ojos directamente con un brillo que pude apreciar, no sé si es por la luz de la luna que estaba frente a nosotros en lo alto de la noria, o era ese sentimiento que como el yo ya tenía en mi interior, había nacido...de la nada, amaba o es creía, a tadase...pero no

Lo cierto es que me enamore perdidamente de Ikuto... y no sé cuándo fue, ni como sucedió...

Solo sé que me moría por besarle esos labios que me volvían loca... y de repente la noria empezó andar y nuestra corta distancia se acorto más uniendo nuestros labios, pude sentir como me besaba y yo como respondía automáticamente, de repente la juguetona lengua del neko entro en mi boca, dios... ¡que hace!, mi corazón late demasiado deprisa...me va a explotar...

Pero decido jugar con su lengua, siento que mi cuerpo arde de repente...que sucede?

Como puede provocar tantas emociones juntas un beso de Ikuto...

Por falta de aire... maldito aire, tuvimos que separarnos yo, estaba roja, muy roja... a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa y se reía...pero su risa me provoco un sonrojo más profundo

Era de ternura y encima estaba tan sexy...

Como puedo resistirme a algo del... a su olor masculino que emanaba su piel...

A todo su ser que me bloqueaba y me dejaba llevar por un sentimiento

Y unas ganas de cometer un pecado travieso junto a él, no... ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Me está volviendo una pervertida... eso es... es su culpa, que me abra echo...estoy segura, esto es un hechizo de él que lanzo hacia mí.

- Vayámonos a casa, te acompañare... - dijo dulcemente besándome delicadamente en mi cuello

Cosa que me provocó un escalofrió, no me lo esperaba... salimos de la cabina de la noria y allí estaba tadase, muy cabreado junto a nuestros amigos...

Todos nos fuimos a casa e Ikuto me acompaño, no sin antes darle esquinazo a tadase, ya que quería acompañarnos...

- Bueno, ya estás en casa - Contesto finalmente después de un largo silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa

- sí, aquí estamos... - respondí con aun el sonrojo que no se me iba por causa de recordar tanto lo que había pasado

De repente se acercó a mi besándome de nuevo dejándome bloqueada, estaba ante mi casa, ¿y si me veían? no me importo...empecé a responderle al beso de nuevo cuando se separó y sonrió ampliamente con un tono de... ¿picardía?

- ¿Ya caíste ante mi gatita? espero verte de nuevo mañana ya tengo ganas y aun no me fui ... - dijo cogiéndome mi mano mientras depositaba un beso en él, cuando vi que se giraba y se iba, entre a mi casa muy colorada mi madre y mi padre me miraron preocupados, diciendo cosas como si estaba mala, enferma con fiebre o simplemente me había caído de boca ya que tenía los labios algo rojos... me encerré en mi habitación, ¿rojo? no me extraña después del beso que me había dado... nos dejamos llevar desenfrenada mente y otra vez sentí su lengua jugar con la mía, pero porque me sentía tan acalorada...necesitaba una ducha.

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi historia les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	18. 18-Amu, ¿¡Quieres salir conmigo?

Estoy tan contenta de que sigan apoyando mi historia le agradezco mucho Arigato...XD

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

18.- Amu, ¿¡Quieres salir conmigo!?

Como me había dado un beso tan lleno de pasión, tenía mucha calor así que decidí meterme en la ducha, bajo el agua fría empecé a pensar en Ikuto, uf como lo necesitaba de repente, como lo echaba en falta, sentir sus caricias me gustaba mucho por parte de él no podía explicar la sensación, solo sé que quería verlo de nuevo, al terminar de ducharme ya estaba algo mejor aunque con esa extraña sensación de necesitar algo…

Fui a mi cama y me acosté pensando en que mañana lo podría ver de nuevo, dormí largo y tendido toda la noche, soñé con Ikuto, que estábamos cogidos de la mano en una habitación solos y de repente me besaba el cuello, me quitaba la camiseta y besaba mi pecho, como bajaba su mano por mi pecho estomago hasta mi cadera y cuando iba a meter su mano por mi pantalón, repentinamente desperté empapada en sudor y algo agitada… no puedo comprender porque tuve esa clase de sueño con Ikuto, y ahora esa sensación que tenía antes se incrementó muy a pesar mío…

Qué extraña me sentía, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7:15 de la madrugada, decidí levantarme, me lave la cara, me cepille los dientes, me puse el uniforme y me peine el pelo, no podía parar de pensar en ese sueño y estaba toda sonrojada por ello,

- Ya es hora de irme o llegare tarde – me levanté dejando el cepillo del pelo y abriendo la puerta mientras llevaba en mi mano izquierda mi maletín con mis libros, baje de prisa cogí un vaso de leche me lo bebí entero y lo solté en el fregadero, cogí el almuerzo que mi madre me había hecho la noche anterior y metiéndolo en el maletín, Salí de la casa dirección a la academia seiyo

Ya allí pude apreciar la figura de mis dos amigas Yaya y rima, las cual les salude con mi mano pero de repente se acercó a mi abrazándome por la espalda alguien, pude sentir su torso bien formado de hombre y un perfume de chico, me gire pensando que sería Ikuto pero… era miky el cual me sonreía galantemente

- Oh mi linda amu, hoy estas bellísima también, ¿vendrás al club de música verdad? – sonrió para luego darme un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, de verdad este chico es atrevido, me puse nerviosa y muy colorada cuando de repente sentimos ''gruñir '' a alguien detrás nuestra, me gire y era Ikuto el cual bruscamente me aparto del lado de miky y le miraba con odio

- Tú… - dijo con mucha molestia en su voz – ¡no te acerques más a amu! – pudo responder finalmente cerrando el puño fuertemente, ¿estaba celoso?, jamás había visto a Ikuto así, me cogió del brazo acercándome a él y me beso…

- Me beso delante de todos incluso de miky, yaya y rima…

Estaba tan avergonzada pero no me importaba sin darme cuenta empecé a corresponder a ese beso aunque el color de mi rostro no bajaba, seguía igual de rojo que siempre…

- ¡Amu Hinamori! Sal conmigo… quiero que seas mi gatita - dijo al momento de separarnos y yo casi sin aire me quede aun peor cuando me dijo eso, casi pego un grito, casi mi corazón se paraliza por ello, que vergüenza… ¿pero yo tenía claro lo que sentía no? Entonces no debía pensar nada más, mire seriamente a Ikuto y….

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi historia les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._


	19. 19-Ikuto Tsukiyomi, es mi novio

Estoy tan contenta de que sigan apoyando mi historia le agradezco mucho Arigato...XD

hola aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo =D

* * *

19.- Ikuto tsukiyomi, es mi novio...

Mire a Ikuto seriamente, sabía que debía contestarle, así que sonreí tiernamente pensando que lo sentía por tadase hotori, el cual estaba también presente, y simplemente conteste como mi corazón quería contestarle a él .

- Claro que acepto Ikuto... - Dije sin más rodeos cosa que no iba con mi estilo, recuerdo haber visto a nuestras charas bailar y corretear de alegría, vaya, como son...Ikuto me abrazó contento, se veía feliz, al igual que yo

Fuimos a clases, el día transcurrió bien, yo estaba tan contenta que no me di ni cuenta de cuando habíamos acabado las clases, salimos del instituto cogidos de la mano, no paraba de mirarle, hasta que noto mi mirada y giro su rostro para observarme, no podía creerlo, esos ojos azules que me miraban ese cuerpo varonil que me hacía temblar, todo su ser, era ahora mismo mío, mío y de nadie más...

- Amu, quieres venir a mi casa, bueno veras... mi madre no estará y Utau se fue con las amigas y no volverá hasta tarde, así que estaremos solos y bueno... - dijo tímidamente, como puede ser así de tímido? con lo fuerte y duro que aparentaba ser, solamente sonreí y dije que quería ir junto a él,

Así que cuando llegamos a su casa pude notar que en verdad no había nadie, ahora si estaba nerviosa, ¿enserio estaré sola con Ikuto? pensé que alguien había...

Ikuto me subió a su habitación y me dijo que esperará allí que traería algo de beber, mientras le esperaba estaba viendo su habitación, esa habitación donde una vez estuve con él a solas...

me pregunto cómo ha podido cambiar tanto la situación ... ahora era novia de Ikuto y le amaba con todo mi corazón, cuando fue que mi '' amor '' por tadase se esfumó ... para hacerse a un lado y encontrarse con el amor por Ikuto.

Ikuto me enamoró lentamente, hasta estar tan loquita por el que no puedo ni respirar cuando estoy a su lado y me toca...me senté en la cama, estaba colorada por pensar esas cosas y Ikuto entro a la habitación y me vio muy roja, se le dibujo una sonrisa picará... oh no...Ya estamos...

Seguramente quería hacer algo de las suyas.

- Que estabas haciendo aquí tan solita y con la cara tan roja, mm y luego me dices pervertido a mi... - Dijo soltando la bandeja que llevaba unos vasos con zumo de naranja en la mesa y gateando se puso encima mía, sí... por la proximidad de Ikuto me deje caer tumbándome en su cama y él estaba encima mía mirándome con esa mirada pervertida que él me solía poner - Tendré que castigarte por hacer cosas pervertidas señorita... - continuo seguidamente de lo que estaba diciendo

- ¡Oye! que yo no hice nada pervertido, el pervertido eres tú... - no me dejo continuar ya me estaba besando de nuevo, metió su lengua en mi boca, cerré los ojos fuertemente por la vergüenza pero me deje llevar, le estaba besando a él jugando con su lengua, repentinamente empezó a elevar mi camiseta para finalmente quitarla del todo, yo tenía un sujetador de esos que no son de cierre a lo que alzo una ceja mirándome

- Claro con tan poco pecho no necesitas de los otros sujetadores no? ... - me respondió con un tono de burla a lo que yo le respondí con un enorme sonrojo y un puchero -

- Pues para tener poco pecho tu bien que no paras de mirarlo...pervertido... - el solamente se rio y me elevo también el sostén, quede de cintura para arriba desnuda frente a él, que vergüenza, no quiero que me mire...me puse los brazos tapando mi pecho pero fue en vano me sujeto las muñecas echándome hacia atrás de nuevo quedando tumbados y me observo detenidamente, yo no podía estar más roja

- Pues aunque sean pequeños son tuyos y eso me encanta... - Contesto finalmente mirándome a los ojos con un brillo inesperado, comenzó a besarme de nuevo con tanta pasión que yo misma me perdí, comencé también a quitarle la ropa y acabamos desnudos los dos, creo que esto solo significa una cosa que hoy terminare de ser '' nueva '' en esto...

Solo podía sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo y un extremo placer por ello, de mi boca salió algo parecido a un gemido, que vergüenza, pero al parecer que le gusto eso, porque me observo con deseo en sus ojos, nos volvimos a besar y unas sábanas nos tapaban los cuerpos desnudos, pero podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, de repente pude notar como me habría un poco las piernas , ¿qué iba a hacer? ya estaba nerviosa de por sí y pude notar algo entre mis piernas.

- Ikuto... - susurre sonrojada y nerviosa, no podía contenerme

- Tranquila amu, te dolerá un poco pero... - contesto susurrándome para acercarse a mi oreja y susurrar de nuevo - yo seré gentil contigo...

Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, efectivamente me dolió al principio, pero luego Ikuto se empezó a mover y yo no podía más que agarrarme a las sabanas fuertemente cerrando los ojos, me estaba dando mucho placer y eso no podía evitarlo mostrar en mi rostro, Ikuto también lo mostraba, fuimos uno esa tarde, cuando acabo nos quedamos abrazados y el acariciaba mi hombro izquierdo, yo le miraba al igual que el a mi

- Te amo, amu... nunca te dejare escapar de nuevo, mucho me ha costado tenerte... - susurro mirándome a los ojos y depositando un beso en mi frente

- Yo, también a ti Ikuto... jamás me separare de tu lado... - le dije mirándole igual, cerrando los ojos al sentir su beso en mi frente

Aun me sentía llena de placer y podía sentir mi cuerpo estremeciéndose pero también sentía una enorme calidez dentro de mi cuerpo, era el amor que sentía por Ikuto... y el pensar que ya nada nos separaría

* * *

_para los que estén leyendo mi historia les pido que por favor comenten si no les cuesta nada por favor_

_Nos leemos..._

_PERDONEN LA DEMORA xD_


	20. 20-La boda de Ikuto y amu, ¿un nuevo

Estoy tan contenta de Que Sigan Apoyando Mi Historia le agradezco Mucho Arigato ... XD

hola here Otro capitulo Disfrutenlo = D

* * *

20.- La boda de Ikuto y amu, ¿un nuevo miembro en la familia?

Por la mañana a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana se sentía en el aire muchos nervios, en una habitación allá arriba del segundo piso, se veía una muchacha de pelo rosado muy nerviosa llevando un precioso vestido palabra de honor de color blanco, en el pelo, un ganchillo con adornos blancos y un velo cubría su cabeza hasta llegar a la cola del vestido, la madre la miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción y se veía a un padre corriendo por toda la casa mientras gritaba algo así como...

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Por queeeeeee! ¡Maldito tsukiyomi! ¡Se la lleva! ¡Mi pequeña amuuu nooooooooooooo!

Seguía gritando y gritando, y a nuestra querida amu simplemente le salía la sonrisa riendo alegremente de ver como su padre maldecía a Ikuto por el hecho de que se casarían, si, queridos se casarían... pronto... y ella estaba nerviosa...pero mejor…dejo de narraros ya y que la propia protagonista os cuente sus emociones...

- Estaba nerviosa, eso se podía notar a simple vista, me estaba mirando al espejo, no era presumir pero estaba guapa, mi madre me dejo echa un pincel, me había maquillado peinado y arreglado, yaya y rima llegaron a por mí, me dieron algo nuevo,

Algo prestado y algo viejo, según mi madre rima y yaya esto me traería suerte en el matrimonio...

Ya eran las 10:45 tenía que hacer tiempo para que Ikuto llegara...

Me fui al salón con yaya y rima, estuvimos bebiendo té claro que ellas me pusieron hasta baberolas, y no era mentira... decían que con lo torpe que yo era, seguramente iría a mi boda con una mancha de té, exageradas...

Llego la hora y mi padre en un coche adornado con algunas flores por los laterales y detrás del coche negro, mi padre abrió la puerta para que yo entrara, nos montamos mi madre mi padre que era el conductor, yaya y rima, suerte que teníamos unas cinco plazas...

Llegué a tiempo a la iglesia, ahora sí... ¡me moría de nervios...! quiero huir, pero entrar a la vez...

Tengo miedo, en como saldrá las cosas, si duraremos para toda la vida, y si nos acabamos divorciando como todas esas parejas que fracasan cuando se casan...

No, debo pensar en lo que siento por él, por Ikuto...

Y lo enamorada de él que estoy, me paro a pensar en mi pasado anterior, en las veces que Ikuto me cogía a solas y me besaba, de ese beso contra aquel árbol en aquel campamento...

Ciertamente... me fue enamorando poco a poco, sin darme cuenta fui cayendo en su red.

Me arme de valor y entre a paso ligero a la iglesia, que nervios tengo, intento caminar bien y camino tipo robot, si Ikuto me ve así me deja plantada fijo..., suspiro, consigo tranquilizarme y ahora si caminando tranquilamente llego acompañada de mi padre hacia donde Ikuto estaba, estaba guapísimo... iba vestido de chaqueta, con una corbata color azul marino, me miraba con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban, oh... como me volvía loca...

Debo confesar que por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, esos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar, por culpa de eso casi me caigo y la gente de la iglesia estaba riendo alegremente, yo ante ese despiste me enrojecí y mire a Ikuto el cual con una sonrisa se había acercado y me dio su mano para que no me cayera.

- Ten cuidado torpona... - me dijo simplemente con tranquilidad, ¡como que torpona! me estaba llamando torpe!... hasta en mi boda se mete conmigo...será...

La boda prosiguió muy bien, nadie se había opuesto, a tadase lo había invitado pero... nunca apareció... no sé qué paso con él, quizás estaba cabreado conmigo por elegir a Ikuto...

Pero no podía hacer nada porque mi corazón le había elegido... fuimos a la comida después de la boda, vi un montón de bandejas en las mesas y en nuestra mesa una grande de gambas con una salsa que olía bastante bien, oh no sé por qué pero se me habían apetecido mucho...

qué raro, antes no quería comer y ahora sí ... supongo que son los nervios... nos sentamos mi padre dio un discurso, la hermana de Ikuto también hablo y casi me ''amenazo '' para que yo no le hiciera daño a su hermano... vi como rima hablaba tranquilamente con nagihiko, uy uy... creo que aquí habrá otra pareja próximamente jajá como no, miré a yaya, estaba al lado de Kukai el cual no paraba de mirar a Utau, la hermana de Ikuto, y por como la miraba supongo que pronto habrá alguien más en la familia ... y de yaya... no sé...sigue igual de infantil que siempre...

No se fija en chicos simplemente come... si... estaba comiendo a toda velocidad jaja

¿De echo si madurará no parecería nuestra yaya no creen?

Ikuto cogió mi mano y me acerco una de esas gambas

- Haber mi linda esposa, abre la boca... di ahh por tu maridito~ - me saltó tan de repente que me sonroje violentamente, de repente vi un millón de ojos dirigiéndose hacia mí...

Y, como comprenderán, estaba incomoda... pero cerré los ojos y abrí la boca tímidamente, si no lo hacía seguramente esas personas no me dejarían... Ikuto metió la gamba en mi boca y empecé a comer... no sé por qué le dio por darme de comer tan de repente durante toda la comida ...

Parecía una niña siendo cuidada por su padre... pero me encantó porque cuando terminó de darme de comer me beso ya que esos millones de ojos se dirigieron a nosotros otra vez gritando esta vez... '' Besoo besoo besooo ''

Claro cómo no...¿Ikuto se iba a quedar quieto? , que va... me beso, pero no un beso tímido de pico no... un beso como dios manda con lengua y todo, que corte...

Si bien estaba avergonzada por darme de comer ya cuando me beso y escuche el '' ohhhhhh que lindo es el amor '' ya si caí avergonzada del todo...

el día transcurrió tranquilamente y llegamos a nuestra luna de miel, fuimos a un lugar de playa cuyo nombre yo no recuerdo ahora... bueno, subimos al hotel, ya que llegamos muy tarde, Ikuto lo tenía todo preparado, tenía una habitación especial para nosotros dos, subimos y abrió la puerta, entramos y había una gran cama bonita con edredón de color negro con una gran flor blanca en el lado inferior izquierdo de la colcha... una mesita a cada lado de la cama, un balcón con vistas al mar, una mini neverita y un cuarto de baño, me senté a la cama y suspire cansada ...

- que cansancio... - susurre pensando que Ikuto no me escucharía pero de repente me abrazo por la espalda

- ¿estas cansada mi princesita? - susurro en mi oreja mordiéndola por mi espalda, me sonroje de inmediato

- I...Ik...Ikuto... para... ya...ya sabes que pasara si sigues... - susurre algo excitada por sus caricias en mi pecho y su mordisco en mi oreja

- pues entonces que pase ¿no?, es nuestra luna de miel... - dijo tumbándome en la cama y subiéndose encima mía, y besándome apasionadamente, empecé a acariciarle la espalda, el me quito el vestido de novia lentamente y cuando finalmente me lo quito lo tiro al lado de la cama... bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón, podía verse mi cuerpo, en ropa interior negra provocativa si ... pero que voy a hacer, debo ser seductora para Ikuto.. Una liga sujetando mis medias negras...le empecé a desnudar y el a mí, ambos desnudos yo debajo de él y el encima mía... las sabanas nos cubrían y Ikuto empezó a moverse encima mía, podía sentir tanto placer o más que el primer día, me encantaba sentirme una con el...

movía yo también mi cadera de vez en cuando quería ayudarle mientras nos besábamos con pasión de vez en cuando... el amor y la pasión que sentíamos ambos se hizo presente en esa cama esa noche... fue tan salvaje como un tigre... aunque a la vez fue tan lindo como un gatito...

Al terminar los dos lo acurruque en mi pecho durante un momento... otra vez tenía la sensación de querer vomitar, que me pasa? llevo todo el día así... ¿será la comida que comí? ¿Me sentó algo mal? o simplemente por el viaje...

Nos dormimos abrazados y a la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos, ya tenía otra vez la sensación de querer vomitar, me levante me puse mi ropa interior dejando a Ikuto dormido y fui al baño, cerré la puerta y me puse a vomitar... tendré que ir al médico...

Ikuto me escucho, y fue a donde yo estaba, muy preocupado me pregunto, yo conteste como pude...me cogió de la mano y después de vestirnos fuimos al médico, estábamos en la sala de espera, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera tener pero Ikuto me calmaba, mire hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas, Ikuto tenía su anillo en su dedo al igual que yo...

Es verdad...estaba casada con el... puse mi cabeza en su hombro, le amaba tanto...

Por fin me toco entrar y me hicieron varios estudios, dijeron que pronto me dirían los resultados que no, nos fuéramos...

- lo siento Ikuto... -dije mirando al suelo, lógicamente me sentía culpable de pasar mi luna de miel en un hospital, pero Ikuto para mi sorpresa me sonrió amablemente y dulcemente dijo

- no lo sientas cariño... -me dio un beso y susurro- para mi eres más importante que la luna de miel...

Ya salía el medico llamándonos, entramos a su consulta y nos sentamos... Ikuto me cogió la mano por que notó que estaba temblando...

- Enhorabuena...señorita hinamori está esperando un bebe...

Creo que algo en mi cabeza dio un clic... cierto, Ikuto la última vez antes de la de ayer, no uso protección... vaya, iba a ser mama y Ikuto papa... tenía miedo a la reacción de Ikuto le mire y me sorprendió ver como este me miraba con sus ojos brillantes y con una enorme sonrisa... me abrazó fuertemente, después de eso salimos y fuimos a la playa ya se había echo tarde pero estaba la puesta de sol, caminábamos por la playa con nuestras manos entrelazadas

- vamos a ser papas... no puedo ser más feliz - empezó a decir mirándome - gracias amu, gracias a ti estoy más enamorado que nunca y más feliz de lo que jamás podré estar, si tu no estas a mi lado, creo que moriría...

Al notar su nudo en la garganta y ver los ojos aguados de querer llorar, cogí su rostro acercándome y dándole un beso, cuando nos separamos al cabo de un momento le dije dulcemente

- Tu hijo y yo estaremos a tu lado siempre... - por inercia cogí su mano y la puse en mi vientre...

Creo que eso sería el principio de una bonita historia de amor que nació de repente...

Fin

* * *

_Para Los Que esten leyendo Mi Historia les pido Que please Comenten si no les cuesta nada please_

_Leemos ..._

_PERDONEN LA DeMora xD_

_Termine -llora- espero que les aya gutsdo espero que sigan apoyando mis fic_


End file.
